1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for plotting the configuration of a lower limb of the human body. The invention also relates to the use of this apparatus for producing an orthesis for a paraplegic.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that such ortheses comprise two sets of longitudinal splints or props which are arranged laterally on each side of the limb to be fitted and are connected transversely by braces, each set of splints being equipped with an articulation at the level of the knee.
In order to manufacture these ortheses by shaping them to the limb of the patient, a plaster cast of this limb is normally used or a tracing of the outline of this limb is made on a sheet of paper, and from these an orthesis is made which is tested on the patient in the use position, that is to say standing.
The necessary modifications are made to this first orthesis and a second test fitting is then carried out, followed by new corrections, before obtaining the final orthesis.
These operations are long and fastidious, since the splints, the braces and the articulations of the orthesis are normally of steel, aluminum or thermoplastic resin reinforced with carbon fibers.